


Doctor who divergence

by Celstese



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: On a whim three friends whisk away a outdated TARDIS from being put in a museum .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [into the vortex draft 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842070) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese). 
  * Inspired by [into the vortex draft 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847701) by [Celstese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese). 



> A rewrite of a eariler fanfic I wrote and rewrote during middle school about there adventures before they adopted their names .

We had finally found the right room in the room full of outdated TARDIS not yet deciated . We gazzed in wonder as we walked inside the room . "There magnificat .it's a shame though .these weren't meant to stay in a museum ." Theta said wistfully walking towards the ones before type 95s ."it's nit like there's no reason for the decomsing but you are right . it is a shame ." Ushas repiled to theta as she reached a type 65.it then hit me as I passed by a severly battred TARDIS ."so since we all agree that it's a shame these are bound for a museum why don't we do something about it ?" I questioned to my two friends.i then smirked when I stopped talking their eyes brows wrose upon hearing me ."are you suggesting that we borrow three TARDIS or just one ?"ushas staying towards me and theta ."same ."theta said wuickly at the same place before ."just one . I do have to admit that while it would be easier if we want either three if we want to be comptent we need to work together if we don't want to be arrested ." I finished as we all reached the earliest model in the room the type 40 ."to avoid that we'll need one that doesn't have tracking software ."ushas uttred finding either her hair nervously looking at us ."lucky for the three of us before this was all brought up I read what this one's probelm are .thats broke and there's something off with the chamelon circuit ."theta beamed caressing the door ."so it's settled then ?"I uttred contendly to my best friends . "Hell yeah " they said in unison . I smiled .


	2. The ides of panasolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A uncomplete part from a few months ago where kochesi will have to become Darius daval to preverse the timeline

" In the ancient times of old meglos there was a time when gladiators still have a job and medience was only half of what it is on mendroa,Darius daval was appointed emperor of meglos . Later on he would usher in advancements and terrors before he would eventually die on the third day of panolis the fifth month on meglos by thirteen pontocilos stabs .at least that's what supposed to happen " Theta glared as he finished speaking to Koschei who had just killed  
by accident the man he was lecturing about .

" He couldn't have foreseen that he was alegric to that fruit he gave them but something must be done to not change the course of history . " Ushas chimed in afterwards somberly .

As his friends waited for him to speak Koschei got an idea that was equal parts sensible and ludicrous .

" I'll become him . " He beamed at his friends .

Being who he was this ended horribly. He manged to sit through all the boring meetings,debate trade policy and only make minor changes to the timeline at first. But Koscheis impulse control got the better of them.One day three years before it was supposed to happen he appointed a man to be govenrer when he wasnt instead of a very inefecutal man who would have caused the peoples views to be more apecating of the mans polices on healthcare there many years down the line when he should have taken over.Instead the man came too early and it all started going down the drain from there.

So now instead of stabbing the assinalnts got a different idea of what to do and now Koschei was tyed to a pyre in the center of the capital. Upon awaking from a drugged slumber koschei looked down and swore.Things where not going to plan in the very least.


	3. Snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a planet of snow ushas thinks

Standing tall ushas looked upon the mountiunless landscape covres in blue snow.she was all by her loonsome to her own thoughts.had she made the right descion?the farther they travelled together the more the feeling grew.not what too long ago kochesi had almost died.


End file.
